Harry Strawberry
by Pam The Clam
Summary: Harry smells like Strawberry. Drarry.


**A/N: **Drarry! All time favorite slash pairing in Harry Potter :D Hope you like this fic about them ;)

"DETENTION! BOTH OF YOU!" Snape roared. He's angry. Really Angry.

Why? Because almost on the whole lesson Harry and Draco sent threatening notes to each other using their wands without Snape noticing. But at last Snape did noticed and he lost his temper.

Draco's jaw drop, he was a Slytherin. Snape never give Slytherins detention from himself. Harry was used to this so many times, he only nod his head.

In the end of the lesson Snape (with a red face from anger) stop them both.

"Mr. Potter," Snape said, trying to be as calm as ever.

"yes, Professor.." Harry answered.

Snape didn't want Harry to answer, so he narrows his eyes to Harry. Draco laughs from his nose so that Snape won't get angry to him.

"I've seen you broke many rules in this school, I'm not surprised." Snape continued.

Harry only blink.

"as for you, Mr. Malfoy," Snape turns his head to Draco. He stopped laughing.

"You, got detention with Mr. Potter here."He snorted.

Draco stares disapprovingly.

"Tonight," Snape continued again.

"you two will fly yourselves to the roof of the Hufflepuff common room tower and clean them." Snape walks to his desk and take something, put it in the desk, than smiles creepily.

"With these." It's a big bucket, soap, and cloths.

Draco scowls, "Why Hufflepuff? And Why with no magic? And why cleaning?"

"Because I say so!" Snape's voice starts to get higher. "I'll meet you after dinner. Now out!" He hissed and both of them get out.

After dinner, they both are ready with their broomsticks, the big bucket, the soap, and the cloths.

Snape went out and tell them that he put a spell on the bucket so it'll refill itself. Snape takes their wands and storms to his office.

"Last one to the roof is a chicken!" Draco snorted and leaves Harry alone. Harry is not a chicken, he doesn't feel like one.

They soar to the starry night sky with the equipments on their hands. Draco's the lead, but Harry soon becomes the lead. Draco flies faster with his broomstick and heads to the Hufflepuff roof. Before he could land there Harry flies in front of Draco causing Harry's broomstick crash to Draco's. They jump right from their broomsticks and hit the roof with a "thud!".

Draco falls on top of Harry. Harry's left side of the face was in the roof and Draco's face lands to Harry messy dark hair.

"Get off me!" Harry struggles.

Draco smells Harry's hair. _'Strawberries..'_ he thought.

Draco becomes hungry so he sit down beside Harry, who was getting the equipments.

"Hey, Harry" Draco asks. Harry stares at him weirdly. "Why are you calling me with my first name?" Harry was confused.

"because it rhymes with 'Strawberries'." Draco answers while trying to wipe a little stain near him.

"..strawberries?" Harry was even more confused. "Why strawberries?"

"Your hair," Draco points to Harry's messy hair, "smells like strawberries." Draco is amused.

Harry stares. "…ookay..?" He starts to clean the stain in it too.

Draco moves closer to Harry making Harry uncomfortable.

"I like strawberries." Draco nods. Harry stares again, "so?"

"Your hair smells like one." Draco IS amused.. Harry couldn't say anything.

"Your body smells like strawberries too." Draco said, staring at Harry who was triple confused.

"I'm guessing you were stalking me while I took a bath?" Harry asks as he tries to clean a stain which looks like owl poop.

Draco was silent, than he starts to talk again.

"no." he finally said. Hary ignored him and starts to clean more stains.

"Can I eat you?" Draco asks, "I like Strawberries."

Before Harry could say anything Draco pins Harry to the roof. Draco nuzzles Harry and starts lick him. Harry pushed Draco apart. Draco stares again in disbelief so Harry starts to explain

"Next time you wanna do that, do it in a more proper place!" He said. Harry feel his cheeks are burning so he looks away.

Draco grins and gets up to his broomstick, "Last one to the Broom Closet will get the girl role" he winked and flies away making Harry follow him leaving their punishment.

**A/N: **I hope I could stop writing and focus on my homeworks.. but I can't! :D See you in my next story, R&R!


End file.
